


Waiting For You To Wake Up In The Sight Of The Florida Sun

by littledropofrain



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, but tagging some mentioned youtubers, literally just dan and phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledropofrain/pseuds/littledropofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil’s last three days in Florida included Dan being stranded at a party, alone pool time, getting stuck on a roller coaster, eating copious amounts of pancakes and ice cream, staying in bed all day and of course cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You To Wake Up In The Sight Of The Florida Sun

**Author's Note:**

> t will be a multi chapter fic but for now it’s just this. I’ve been watching a lot of playlist vlogs and I tried to make it as timeline conscious and canon as possible. I saw in Tylers vlog that Phil wasn’t there at the end of the party or when Dan, Joey and Cat were leaving. When Tyler got in the elevator, Dan was on the phone with someone (who else would it be other than Phil) Idk. Just my stalkerish speculation. so of course I wrote a fanfic about it :) Also I have no idea how room service works? ALSO I know there seems to be a theme of Teen Wolf watching in my fics and I promise there will be less in the next chapter - but they do watch the show so yeah please enjoy :)

Dan and Phil had been enjoying their weekend of Playlist. It had sort of surprised them both. They of course enjoyed meeting the fans and receiving fan art, gifts and letter. But this year, instead of hiding in a corner and eating lunch where the Harries twins could flip them off and tweet about it, they had decided to interact with other youtubers. 

Cat had introduced them to Joey, who didn’t mind their odd personalities and thought they were endearing. Louise and Zoe dragged them into their social group of Brighton/London youtubers, such as Jim, Tanya, Alfie, Marcus and Joe. They knew Tyler and Troye of course, and the boys from O2L. But they still rarely separated, lingering close so they wouldn’t get lost in a crowd and lose each other for the day.

The last night, neither of them were in the mood to party. They were both rather tired and wanted to spend time together. They went though because they knew everyone was departing in the morning, they wanted to say goodbye and have one last night with them. 

Playlist was so much different than being at events and seminars such as Google. Playlist was tiring as they had to be places and events constantly and they couldn't take as many "lunch breaks." For instance, the previous night, Louise had caught them in the room adjacent to VIP lounge, sharing kisses between stacks of chairs and curtains. Luckily it had only been her and she had had jokingly threatened to film it and reveal it if they didn’t get out and dance with her.

But now Dan was in a less than delighted mood because Phil had gone back to the hotel not even half way through the night. The music at the party had been too loud, the lights were rather vibrant and he had been getting a headache. Dan had wanted to go back with him, and ensure he was okay, but Phil had insisted he stay. Theys didn’t get to see their American friends often and Phil refused to let Dan ruin his chance to. 

Dan hadn’t really wanted to stay. Truth be told, he cared more about Phil’s well being than any of the other people. It sounded harsh and Dan probably had a few drinks in him as he thought this, but it was the truth. He wasn’t upset with Phil, just upset that he had to do the party alone. Dan felt somewhat lost without his social crutch. 

Another thing Dan had missed was dancing with Phil. There was an unspoken rule that there was no vlogging allowed at the parties, leaving the party private and usually intimate. 

Dan wasn’t the greatest dancer, and Phil definitely wasn’t either. But once they had a few drinks in them, they would blissfully forget about everyone else and how they soberly danced and somehow, it worked. They would shift from their awkward dorky dance moves made for making their friend’s laugh to slowly melting together. They weren’t worrying about who was watching and maybe had a few drinks in them, but it felt right. 

 

Dan rode the elevator up to his floor with the rest of the youtubers who had gone to the playlist after party. They were chatting away, slightly intoxicated and giddy. Tyler was to his right, vlogging loudly and talking with Korey. Joey, Cat and Troye were in the corner, laughing about something that probably wasn’t that funny, even though their drunken minds perceived it to be. Dan wondered for a second in Troye was even legally allowed to drink. He shook his head, shaking away the thought. Dan thought he could see Connor and Louise too, but there were so many people, he couldn’t quite tell.

“Hello?” A mumbled voice answered, sounding like they had just woken up.  
“Phil? Hey it’s Dan.” Dan’s face lit up as he heard the voice.  
“Mmm. Hey. Are you still at the party?” Phil asked, sounding groggy and still not himself.

“No. We just got out of the taxi. I’m in the elevator now. Are you feeling any better?” He asked, avoiding any other subject that wasn’t Phil’s health.

“I’m feeling a bit better. I think I should eat.” Dan heard the couch Phil was lying on creak around him as he attempted to sit. Phil felt light headed and collapsed back down. He groaned and hummed. “But maybe not right now.” He giggled nervously.

“You haven’t eaten since lunch and you probably got some sun too. Stay lying down, I’ll be up in a second.” Dan sounded less calming then he had intended. Apprehension coated his voice as he spoke to his best friend, hoping he was too tired to hear him silently freaking out. Dan bit his lip and tried not to show his over protective boyfriend senses. 

“Alright.” Phil mumbled. “You really are the greatest person in my life. Not many people would just leave their other friends to help me.” He sounded sincere, yet tired and slightly delirious. Dan couldn’t help but blush into the phone.

“Well at some point tonight, I realized I didn’t care about anyone else. I just wanted to be spending time with you.” Dan heard a worn out laugh from the other end.

“You didn’t just quote that. That’s copyright, you know” Phil laughed.  
“Yeah well since the video was for me, I think I have partial ownership.” Dan smirked lopsidedly.  
“Right then. I think you now owe me some kisses, holding hands and looking at the stars, if I remember the video correctly.” Phil murmured. Dan rolled his eyes.

“What made you think that was happening?” Dan teased. “I thought I was just getting you food.” Dan waved to some of the youtubers getting off as a chorus of bye’s filled his ears.  
“Because the video said so. Now hurry up, I want cuddles and room service please.” Dan was grinning like such an idiot and he knew all the remaining youtubers in the lift knew who he was talking to.

“Sounds good. I love you.” Dan whispered, turning so he wouldn’t get inevitably teased by Cat.  
“I love you more Bear.” Phil whispered back. He hung up just as the lift notified them it was their floor.

Dan sat next to Phil, who had fallen back to sleep since the lift conversation. Dan placed a blanket around his curled up body and rubbed his back soothingly. He placed the water bottle he had got from the fridge for Phil on the coffee table, before picking up the menu booklet for room service. He felt Phil shift in his sleep and mumble something. Dan’s eyes crinkled with endearment. He couldn’t help but find his boyfriend sleeping adorable. He tried to turn his focus back to the menu, knowing Phil might be grumpy if he didn’t get food. 

Dan picked up the phone to order the food, when he heard Phil roll over. He looked over at his tired and most likely jet lagged boyfriend.   
“Hey.” Phil whispered, his eyes fluttering open then squinting at the lights in the room.  
“Hey you. I was just about to order room service.” Dan smiled, putting down the phone. Phil sat up and wrapped his arms around Dan’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder. He hummed in agreement to food.

“I got you some water, you should probably drink so you don’t dehydrate.” Dan offered him the bottle. Phil took it, taking a sip and putting it back down.  
“You feeling any better?” Dan asked, allowing him to snuggle back into his shoulder. Phil nodded, obviously not feeling talkative or awake enough.  
Dan picked up the phone again and dialed room service. He pressed his lips to Phil’s forehead and waited for someone to answer. 

Dan ordered and Phil played with the fabric of Dan’s black jeans, yawning tiredly. He heard Dan order them chicken and penne, and some red wine. 

“Yes. For a couple.” Dan smiled, looking at Phil from the corner of his eyes. Phil smirked too. This meant the meal came with fragrant candles and probably a bouquet of roses.  
“How romantic.” Phil whispered, before kissing Dan’s shoulder. Dan hung up after thanking the server and turned to his boyfriend who was taking another sip of water.

“Well it’s the last night of playlist and you didn’t get to party. So we’ll have our own quiet and romantic party.” Phil laughed quietly.  
“That was really cheesy.” Dan nudged his boyfriend softly, scoffing to pretend to be offended.  
“Well, it’s supposed to be cheesy.” Dan jutted out his chin, trying not to smile. His straight face broke when Phil leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.Dan smiled and pressed his forehead to Phil’s, a smile spread across his lips.

“I missed you tonight. Louise ditched me for Zoe but I had Joey and Cat to keep me company. But I missed having you next to me.” he mumbled, nuzzling his nose against Phils. Phil accepted the eskimo kisses before kissing Dan's lips gently. 

"I missed you too. But we have two days to ourselves. One, we can roll around in bed all day..." Dan felt his face flush as Phil looked at his with his stupid alluring blue eyes. "...and I maybe force you to upload before we go to the pool, which won't be as crowded because all the Brighton and L.A. youtubers have gone back." Dan nodded in agreement. They hadn't been to the pool yet for a few reasons. Dan wasn't keen on being in a crowded pool with models such as Joey and Marcus. It was worse than the “Shirtless Moments Montage” on the Teen Wolf DVD. 

He also wanted the pool time to be relaxing and not social time. The parties had been enough for their social needs. Phil kissed him soothingly as he saw gears turn in Dan's head.

"Then we go to Hollywood Studios and you can drag me on scary rides as long as you buy me Mickey Mouse icecream." Phil continued, raising his eyebrows and revealing his puppy eyes. Dan chuckled.

"You're such a child." He connected his lips to Phil's again with a grin. He pulled back looking serious and almost parental. "You have to feel better before we do anything. I don't want you feeling sick in the middle of walking around Disney or something." Dan held Phil's face gently, rubbing his thumb against his jawline. Phil moved his body closer to Dan's so he had his arms wrapped around his small torso.

"I’ll feel better by tomorrow. I just need some food and cuddles. I wouldn't mind illegally watch the newest episode of Teen Wolf either." Dan rolled his eyes. He had dragged him into the damn fandom and Phil was now obsessed with it.  
"I don't think cuddles and Teen Wolf are actual medicinary solutions for mild heat stroke, Phil." He wrapped his arms around

"When they're from you, accompanied with your world famous kisses, they solve any of my problems." Phil grinned over at his boyfriend, who began to layer small pecks on his jawline, before resting his forehead in the crook of the elders neck.  
Dan kept his head rested on Phil's shoulder for a few more moments before taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom.

“We should make a fort.” Phil beamed as he began changing into his plaid pajama pants and new playlist shirt.  
“We are not making a fort.” Dan groaned. Phil pouted in his direction.  
“Please Dan.” Phil focused his eyes on Dan, making them wide and irresistible.   
“We can tomorrow, you five year old. I want to sleep in a bed and watch the emotional part one of the series finale of Teen Wolf.” Dan stumbled his words slightly and yawned.  
“Emotional?” Phil wondered. Dan nodded with a smirk.  
“Can’t tell you because spoilers. But you’re gonna cry more than you did at Wall-E so get the tissues.” Phil found them on the dresser and tossed them in Dan’s direction, who had his back turned.  
“Phil!” Dan half yelled, half laughed as it hit him in the back of the head.  
Phil grinned at him, bursting into a fit of giggles himself as Dan made his way toward him with a gentle scowl on his face.   
“You are in for it.” Dan chuckled as he pushed him to the bed.

After about ten minutes of a tickle fight and kisses, Phil crawled into the king sized bed and pulled the covers around him. Dan was waiting by the door for their food and trays. Phil was feeling better, not feeling as dizzy and the painful sensation in his head was gone. He felt like Dan had that effect on him. He knew it wasn’t necessarily true, it was more of a Placebo effect he had imprinted into his mind long ago. Dan made him happier, better and made him feel secure. Really, that was all he needed to know when they got old and lost their ability to think of anything else.

Dan was pacing at the door, out of habit. Not necessarily nervous but just waiting. He was kind of starving, as he hadn’t eaten since the beginning of the VIP party and it was now about two in the morning. He didn’t know what his body clock was thinking of him, but it wasn’t working against him just yet. He was slightly tired but he could stay up for another hour or so for Phil.

There was a knock at the door, and Dan answered almost too quickly. He wanted his hotel food and to curl up next to Phil. He briefly thanked the waiter and the man was gone after he politely asked Dan to leave the cart out in the hall when they were done. Dan took the trays into to room and placed them at the bottom of the bed. Phil had put his glasses on and his hair was looking disheveled and less than straight from their earlier encounter. He smiled over at him and didn’t say a word. He went back into the other room and grabbed the roses and wine off the cart. He blushed as he brought them to Phil who was arranging the food so Dan could crawl into bed without spilling anything. 

Phil’s face lit up and shifted in the bed so Dan could pass them to him. He inhaled their scent for a moment before placing them on the bedside table and reaching over to embraced his boyfriend, pulling him onto the bed with a kiss. 

Phil did cry during the episode, but Dan actually cried harder as Allison died in Scott’s arms, as Lydia screamed her name with Stiles wrapped in her arms. Phil kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and nudged him as he whispered “It’s okay.” into his ear though the darkness.

Dan laughed breathlessly and closed his laptop, pushing it to his bedside table. He mumbled something about it not being okay, and collapsed onto the pillow, facing Phil. Phil smiled, lying down next to him, closely as humanly possible. Dan shut his eyes as Phil kissed him lightly. Dan felt a floating sensation rush through him. Maybe it was his body clock catching up to him, or it was the effect Phil had on him as their tongues danced lazily. Dan swore he fell asleep kissing Phil, but vaguely remembered telling Phil he would always love him before snuggling against his chest.


End file.
